Third World War, Early 582AER
Third World War Much now indicates that the Third World War, also known as the Red Federation's War of Territorial Expansion, is close to end with a peace between the Nilira Alliance and the Red Federation after many years of war. Trials have already begun in the Islamic Republic of Shiha and the Democratic Republic of Draaz, where leading figures from the two regimes meet their destiny in courtrooms in these days. When talking about the relationship between North Shiha and South Shiha, much suggests that this relationship is far from getting better - first of all because of the war where North Shiha played a major role in defending the country against the invading enemy from the south, then joining a long and brutal invasion of the south together with the Alliance, with which they have observer status in. The continuing bad relations is also due to major cultural and religious differences as well as a long and bloody history which both countries share on this continent. The Alliance has announced a referendum in South Shiha, but much suggests that this referendum is only symbolic, as no one expects changes to the borders between the two countries. The positive development, however, is that the fundamentalist religious movement in South Shiha and Draaz has lost, more or less at least. The hope is to turn the extreme religious practices of the two countries into a more moderate approach - and thus less militant. The people of the Trade Confederation Jaharnum, on the other hand, celebrate their liberation from the enemy, but face the reconstruction of the country and its administration. A new government must be found and another question has seen the light of the day - the question of whether to continue to participate in the Alliance of the East, which currently only counts Cantonos and Crotanos, who are also planning a greater fusion between the two nations. Kilbum has more or less been incorporated in Cantonos and the western part of Ouruland, are held together thanks to Cantonos and Crotanos's help, while the eastern part is ruled by the Red Federation, who desperately tries to hold onto their remaining "people's republics". Lantru, eastern Cantonos, is on the verge of another civil war, at least if you listen to the political debates in Cantonos, while the Federation on the other hand announce prosperity and nothing more. To the west, Faraal is to decide whether the monarchy is to be reintroduced or ended - and this discussion has ended in countless of debates in the Faraalian parliament and political landscape - a development that has been intensified over recent months. More and more political assemblies and demonstrations end up in direct confrontations with political opponents. In Jeet, on the other hand, the question is quite another - which "alliance" should be in charge of Jeet's future. The question is still open and unclear, but one thing is for sure, the country lies in ruins and need a lot of help to get back on the track. Last but not least, the situation in the Malruricaian Confederation, or what remains of it, has gone very wrong - partly due to internal disputes and rebels, and partly because the Nilira Alliance and Vanossium are fighting for influence throughout the entire region. This external intervention has not helped the political situation which is a battle between the left and right wing. Category:Historical Battles